theproudfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind the Family Lines
Behind the Family Lines is the 5th episode in season 2, and the 26th episode overall. It originally aired on December 13, 2002. Synopsis It's time for Bebe and Cece's baptism, and Trudy and Oscar invite their families to visit. However, trouble rises when both Trudy and Oscar's family sides can't get along with each other. Recap Oscar becomes upset when Trudy takes the TV away because of her father as well as her mother being aware of the dust. Suga Mama feels the same way as Oscar but breaks his toe for complaining to her. Just then the Parker Family arrives with Dr. Vincent Parker and Maureen Parker glad to see Penny and Trudy Proud, but not Oscar Proud. They thought he and their daughter broke up. Suga Mama wasn't happy to see Maureen. Reuben Parker was friendly to Oscar and he brings him and his father out to see his awesome SUV that Oscar saw on the auto show last month. After checking out the cars cool brain functions, Ray Ray and his family came crashing into Reuben's SUV and Bobby Proud was in the trunk. Trudy was not happy that Oscar invited them without telling her. As Ray Ray, Boonetta and Somone started arguing with Reuben, helping themselves to Leslie Parker's belongings and mouthing on Chanel Parker's leg. Later Semone and Ray Ray Proud, Jr. ate all the food at the dinner which upsets trudy so Oscar volunteers to pay for dinner at The Clam Cabin where there should be plenty of food to eat. As Chanel and Leslie ask about a waiter and utensils, the Proud Family laughs and explains that neither was necessary. Then a big net full of fish came dropping down on everyone and they all ate and started a food fight. Trudy and Penny were not pleased with this at all. The next day in the Wizard Kelly Community Park, Oscar sets up a Proud Snax Stand with a cardboard stand of himself, he wanted Vincent to see that he doesn't any stupid operation, but Trudy's father dumps garbage on the stand leaving Oscar to follow him saying "That is not a trash can"! Penny was with her best friend Dijonay Jones sitting down on a bench sad and bummed out by her whole family fighting and arguing as they were playing Green Light, Red Light. Reuben accuses Boonnetta for moving when he said Red Light and Ray Ray steps in and corrects him about his wife and then she and Diana started arguing about her weight and then everyone started arguing more roughly. Dijonay was too busy looking at Penny's overweight 10 month old baby cousin Semone thinking by his size that he looks cute to fall in love. Meanwhile everyone participated in a game of football. The Prouds made the first touchdown and when the Parkers won the second round by using their dog Coco score a touchdown, Suga Mama knocks out Maureen with her elbow and with Ray Ray impressed with what Suga Mama did, he and Reuben engage in a fist fight and Oscar tells the kids to stay out of it as he enters the fight. After Dijonay leaves, Penny, Chanel and Ray Ray Jr. were able to put their differences aside as they all became embarrassed by their parents fighting each other recklessly on the field that they all decide to make a retreat to The Mall by driving off in Reuben's SUV and brought along a cardboard Oscar to avoid suspicion. While they were eating ice cream in the car listening to music and enjoying the ride, Ray Ray. Jr saw a police officer in a motorcycle behind them warning them saying “Here comes the policecy!” When they looked back they found out it was Trudy’s best friend, as she drove to the driver side of the Reuben’s SUV she said “Hey Oscar nice truck!” When Penny tries to wave back at her by holding the cardboard Oscar, suddenly a 18 wheeler ran over and destroyed the cardboard! Then she found out Oscar wasn’t driving the SUV, so Penny, Chanel, and Ray Ray. Jr all got caught. At The Proud Family Trudy was like “What one earth were you kids thinking!?” Then Reuben asked “Who’s idea was it.” When Ray Ray respond to his question, everybody was arguing and fighting about so Trudy and Oscar’s side has had enough and decides to go and not go to the baptism. When everybody lefted Trudy was mad at Oscar claims that it was his fault for inviting his side of the family. When Oscar interrupts her disappointment he takes about how the way her side of the family was. On a rainy night Oscar sleeps in the tent by thinking that it is a black pillow, but it’s not it’s actually a skunk when he smell it. Penny opened and sneek out the back door to get to there hotels, while Oscar was attacked by a skunk inside his tend. Penny went to the The Parker and Ray Ray’s families hotel separately telling The Parkers that Ray Ray and family decides to go home, at the Ray Ray’s hotel room Penny tells the family that “So since my mama’s side of the is gone, there is no reason for you to not come.” So Trudy and Oscar’s side family agrees with Penny and saying that they will make it. The next morning Bebe and CiCi’s baptism has just begun, when Oscar’s side came late, everybody started fighting and interrupted the baptism. Penny has had enough seeing grown ups fight and she went off on them. Chanel and Ray Ray. Jr came along with Penny telling them “QUIET! You guys are acting ridiculous! I been looking foreword for this wicked for a long time because I thought it would be great to get everyone together!” So Trudy and Oscar’s side of the family finally put their differences aside for Bebe and CiCi’s baptism by giving themselves a hand shake and a hung. The day the whole family ate dinner together, but when Semone and Ray Ray Proud, Jr was fighting over a pudding it hit one of The Parkers and started a food fight. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Needs rewrite